The Angel
by Unknown818
Summary: Percy Jackson was a beloved hero in the world of Greek Myths. But what if the Greek gods weren't the only religion that knew about him? When the Christian God hears all and sees all. So what happens when Percy Jackson comes into his vision? Join Percy as he discovers that sometimes, the only way to start a new life is to die.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was not having a good day.

Monsters surrounded him left and right. Giants toward over him and his friends like huge skyscrapers.

He and his father were currently fighting Enceladus. The Giant King looked down at them as if they were gum on the bottom of his shoe. Neverthless, Percy and Poseidon kept on slashing at his ankles. Doing the best they could to defeat the giant.

Suddenly, he looked to see his father growing. He got taller and taller until he almost matched the hight of Enceladus. Percy gazed up at his father in awe. He was really powerful!

Poseidon and Enceladus were locked in combat: spear on trident. Each attack was countered and returned with the same speed and energy as before.

By this time, Percy was occupied with the crowding monsters, which dominated the battle field.

Him and the rest of the seven cut, slashed, and killed all of the monsters that came their way.

When he returned to his father, he found that Poseidon was growing weak. Golden ichor was spilling out of his many wounds. Enceladus smirked as he fought the sea god. Percy did his best to help his father by slashing his sword through the giant's ankles, but they were too thick.

"Percy," Poseidon crocked, to focused to look at him, "Don't look!"

Before Percy could ask why, Poseidon assumed his true form. He slashed his trident, piercing the heart of the giant. The god of the sea felt rejuvenated as Enceladus fell to the ground with a loud _bang_.

As he shrunk to the ground, he looked over to find that his son was nowhere to be found. Thats when he realized that he was standing on black sand. He was standing on his son's ashes.

He knelt down, and for one of the first times in his immortal life, he cried.

-Time Skip-

After the battle was over, the gods and demigods gathered over to where they found Poseidon kneeling over ashes.

"Brother," Zeus started, "What is the matter?"

Poseidon was silent for a while, unwilling to speak. "He's gone." he muttered weakly.

"Who's gone?" Annabeth asked, trying to find Percy. She was nervous to hear the answer.

The god of the sea gave her a sad look. "My son." he whimpered.

Gasps were heard throughout the battle field. The loud sob of the daughter of Athena filled the air. "No!" she cried, "This can't be true! The fates cannot be this cruel!"

Hestia was in tears as well. As she mourned the death of the greatest hero ever to live, she changed the color of every fire across the globe to blue.

Jason looked around trying not to cry. "We have to go home." he said with a lump in his throat. Piper looked up from comforting Annabeth, "I agree." she said quietly, "Oh gods, what are we going to tell Chrion. He was like a son to him."

Jason looked away, trying his best to keep his tears in. "I don't know, but we can't think about that now."

The six demigods of the prophecy of seven boarded the Argo II. Annabeth ran to her cabin, slamming the door behind her. She laid in her bed, clutching a photo of her seaweed brain, until sleep finally came to rescue her.

 _-Dream-_

 _Annabeth opened her eyes to see Percy Jackson in white cloths. She ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could, crying into his shoulder._

 _"Percy," she crocked, "Why did you leave me?"_

 _"It's not like I had a choice." he smirked. Annabeth felt an urge to hit him, but decided against it. "Annabeth listen to me, you have to move on."_

 _She looked up at him, "What! No! Percy I will never stop loving you. I will kill myself if I have to, I-"_

 _"That is why I need you to move on. You won't find me in Elysium. Please Annabeth, I want you to be happy."_

 _Annabeth looked up at him, her face soaked from all the tears. "I will try to move on. But I will never forget you."_

 _She leaned in to kiss her lover one last time._

Annabeth opened her eyes to find herself back in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson opened to see a pure white room. The bed of which he was sitting on felt like a cloud. 'I must be in Elysium' he thought.

Before he could even try to fall back asleep, a man in a white robe stepped into the room. His aura filled Percy with a feeling of hope, a feeling of joy. As Percy looked into the old man's eyes, he noticed how ancient they were. They looked even older than the eyes of the gods themselves.

"Hello Perseus." the old man said with a crooked smile.

Even Percy didn't have the nerve to correct him. Something about this man told him that he should not try to get on his bad side.

"I'm sure you have many questions."

"A-am I dead" Percy stuttered. The man in the white robe nodded, giving him a sad smile.

"W-who are you? Where am I?"

"To answer your first question, I am God. The Christian God." the old man looked at Percy, "Now I know this might come as a shock to you, but the greek pantheon of gods are not the only divine beings in this universe. I happen to be one of many, and come in different forms. You see, just as your greek gods have their roman forms, I also have other forms. For example, to Muslims, I am called Allah."

Percy looked at God in awe. "Y-you still didn't answer my second question."

"Oh yes! You are in heaven. Home of the angels and all that is good. Which brings up another topic, I brought you here to ask if you would like to join my elite team of angels, called the Archangels."

Percy stared at the Creator, wide-eyed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't know much about Christianity. But the one thing that he did know, this God gave him hope. Standing in front of him, he felt the urge to go do good in the world.

"What happens if I say no?"

"I will take you back to Elysium. You will spend your days with your beloved Annabeth, and you will never hear from me again."

Percy was tempted. He wished it could be that simple. He could turn away from this offer right now, live with Annabeth, see all of his old friends. But he wanted to do good. He knew, just from looking at this foregien God, that he was good.

"I accept your offer. I will become an Archangel."

Percy shook God's hand and immediately felt power surging through him. The power was pure, and felt incredible.

God gave him a fatherly smile. "As an Archangel, you have the power to create runes, teleport, smite, anything you could possibly imagine."

"What's a rune?" Percy asked.

"Runes are marks you can put on humans or things. They can enhance you or anyone else both physically and mentally."

Percy still remained confused. God sighed, "Do you remember using the mist on mortals as a greek demigod? They couldn't see the truth, right?" Percy nodded, "Well, the Nephilim, children of the Archangel Raziel, protect the mundane world from demons, just as you did. They have the ability to draw runes on themselves. For example, they can make themselves invisible, faster, and stronger."

"Wow," Percy said flatly, "That could come in handy."

God smirked, "It sure does."

"I just have one more question." Percy said, "Why me?"

God looked at him in surprise. "Oh Perseus! You humble yourself too much. I chose you because you are a good, brave soul. You are the light in a world of darkness."

Percy stared at God for a while. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Thank you." he mumbled quietly.

"Now," God said loudly, lighting the mood, "I shall send you out into the world."

Percy smiled. He felt at home. He was home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Percy opened his eyes, he was back on Earth. He immediately knew where he was. He was in New York City. The buildings towered over him, reminding him of the time he had spent among the living.

Percy decided to walk over to the Empire State Building. While he strolled through the crowded streets of the City, he noticed something strange. The people he had passed had a light inside of them. Their bodies illuminated the air with brilliant colors, each different, yet similar. 'It was their souls' Percy realized.

Percy marveled at the beauty of human spirit until he was pulled out of his thoughts by a large man.

"Percy?" said the man.

"Dad?" Percy was terrified. How was he going to tell his own father that he had disowned him for another God?

Poseidon pulled his son into a hug. "I thought you were dead."

Percy tried to hold back his tears. "I am." he mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, my son, what was that?"

"I'm dead." Percy almost yelled. The mortals passing by gave him weird looks.

"W-what do you mean you are dead? How can you be here?"

Percy gave his father a sad look. "I'm so sorry, father."

"Perseus, what did you do?"

"I-I pledged myself to the Lord. To the Christian God." Percy sighed, tears threatening to spill, "I can no longer be your son."

Poseidon looked at Percy in complete shock, "Perseus," he began, "I may not support your decision, but you will always be a son of the sea. You have brought nothing but good into this world, and you are here to make it eternal. I am so proud of you, Perseus. I love you"

Percy looked up at Poseidon, "I love you too, father. I will try to visit you as often as I can." He took out Riptide and placed it in his father's shaking hands, "Please, give this to my beloved, Annabeth. Tell her that I love her, but she has to move on. I will not be able to live with myself if she spent the rest of her life grieving."

"I will, my son." With that, the god of the sea disappeared.

After the awkward conversation with his father, Percy walked into a coffee shop down the street, called Java Jones. It was small, but seemed to have a good atmosphere.

As the waiter walked over to him, he could see the lust in her eyes. 'Ew,' he thought to himself.

"Hi, my name is Maureen. What can I get for you?"

"Can I get a hot chocolate and some coffee cake, please?"

When Maureen brought him the beverage, he suddenly realized that there was no taste to it. He took a bite of his coffee cake. Nothing.

'Was this some kind of sick joke?' he thought to himself.

'God!' he mind messaged.

'What?'

'Why can't I taste anything?'

'Remember Perseus, you are dead in this world. Mortal food will appear tasteless to you.'

"This sucks!"Percy said out loud.

The man on the guitar stopped playing and looked at Percy. Percy looked away. He noticed something peculiar about this man's soul: it was dead. There were no colors radiating off of him, like the other mortals.

Percy had to investigate. He saw a stack of flyers on the stool next to the strange man. With his enhanced vision, he saw that they were for a band called Millennium Lint. Apparently, they were holding auditions tonight at 7 pm.

Percy walked over to the man as casually as he could, picked up a flyer, and walked out.

That night, Percy walked into Java Jones to find two other guys auditioning. Suddenly, he remembered that he couldn't sing. In his past life, he wouldn't dare sing a single note in front on anyone, even if his life depended on it.

He quickly snuck into the bathroom and brought out his steele. An eerie blue light burned through his skin, leaving an odd tattoo. Looking at the rune, Percy was reminded of some of his favorite musicians.

When he walked back into the coffee shop, he noticed the strange man from earlier setting up along side he band mates. They didn't seem strange in any way. You know, besides being in a band called Millennium Lint.

Once they had finished, the strange man walked up to Percy and the other two men audition. "Ok! Let's start the auditions."

Percy watched his competition carefully. They were good, but not good enough to beat him. He felt kind of bad for cheating, but he knew it was the only way to find out what this strange man was.

When the two boys were done singing, Percy walked up onto the stage. The band stared at him expectantly.

He began to sing. The band looked at him, wide-eyed. Once he was done, the strange man stood up. "Looks like we've found our lead singer."


	4. Chapter 4

After the audition, the band members introduced themselves and took Percy out for some late night snacks. Two girls, who later introduced themselves as Clary and Maureen, followed along in pursuit. Percy noticed the strange markings plastered on Clary's body, similar markings to his. He wanted to ask her about them but decided against it, for it might reveal his identity.

"So," Simon began, "You've lived here all your life?"

"Yep, I grew up in Manhattan. What 'bout you?"

"Brooklyn-raised."

"Cool! I was wondering, can I crash at your place?" Simon's aura flashed a nervous purple. He didn't know if he could handle a mundane living with him. What if the urge became too strong, and he ended up sucking Percy dry?

"Dude, please! I have nowhere else to go." Percy felt bad for manipulating the young man, but he had to find out.

"Ok," Simon sighed, "You can stay at my place."

Percy smiled. "Thanks roomie."

When they got back to Simon's apartment they both crashed on the couch and turned on the TV. About twenty minutes into the show, Simon's phone began to ring.

"What do you want, Jace?" Simon whispered harshly.

"I need to talk to you about Clary. I'm coming over to your apartment tomorrow morning." Jace said, walking through the institute.

"I can't. One of my bandmates is staying here right now and I don't think he's leaving anytime soon."

"I can handle your little mundane friend, vampire. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Simon sighed. When he walked back to the couch, he noticed Percy had made a bag of popcorn.

"Want some?" Percy offered.

Simon gaged. Ever since he had risen from the grave, human food never seemed to agree with him. One moment he'd be eating with his family, the next moment he'd be throwing up in the bathroom.

"No thanks."

The two boys continued watching until they passed out from sleep deprivation.

The next morning, Percy woke up and began to make breakfast. After checking to see if anyone was watching, he closed his eyes. When he opened them, two plates of blue pancakes appeared on the wooden table.

When Simon finally woke up, he saw his green-eyed roommate smiling down at him, with two plates of pancakes.

'Oh no' he thought miserably.

"Good morning!" Percy said, setting a plate down in front of his friend, "I made breakfast."

"I'm sorry dude, but I don't eat breakfast." Simon shrugged, feeling terrible for refusing the meal Percy had made for him.

Percy frowned. "It's ok." He sensed that his roommate was lying.

Before he could question him, Percy noticed that the bright light he had seen in the mortals was dim inside of Simon. His soul was black, as if it was rejecting any sign of God's grace.

There was a knock at the door. Simon, knowing who it was, was quick to open the door. As it opened, it revealed a golden-eyed boy. He radiated confidence with every step.

Percy felt a sudden connection to this mysterious boy. As if he were a long lost cousin or nephew.

"Hey Vampire," he said. Simon gave him a nervous glance.

'So that's what he is' Percy thought. The boy obviously had yet to notice him.

"Shhh!" Simon hushed, "My roommate's in the kitchen right now! He could have heard you!"

"No mundane could hav-"

Jace stopped in his tracks. Looking at the man, he noticed two majestic wings sticking out of his back. His skin glowed with runes, invisible to the human eye. But Jace was no human.

He sunk to one knee. "Angelus Domini in me, et ego exaudiam vos vocavit."

Percy looked down at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"It is an honor to be in your presence, my lord. My name in Jonathan and I am one of the Nephilim."

Percy laughed. "Dude, you need to calm down."

Jace was confused. He had heard the stories of angels for as long as he could remember. They had inspired him to be tough. He would have never guessed that an Archangel could ever act so childish.

"Guys!" Simon intervened, "What's going on?"

"Your roommate, here," Jace looked over at the emotionless man, "Is an Archangel."


	5. Chapter 5

Simon stared, wide-eyed at his roommate. "You're a what?"

"An Archangel. I was trying to keep it hidden, but it seems your friend here," he said looking over at Jace, "Has some sort of sixth sense. I already know what you are, Simon, but what are you, Jace Wayland?"

"You don't know what I am? I thought you came from the Heavens." The temperature slightly rose. "Nope," Percy smiled, "I'm actually from Manhattan. Found out about this whole angel this about a week ago."

"That doesn't make any sense. How could you be an Archangel?" Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, man. But, are you gonna tell me what you are or not, 'cause I don't have all day." To prove his point, a blue cherry coke appeared in his hand and he began to slurp it loudly.

"Ok ok!" cried Jace, "I am one of the Nephilim. We protect the mundane world against the demon world."

Percy nodded his head, deep in thought. "Oh, so you're the people that God was talking about! So do you guys have some sort of camp where you train?"

"Yeah, we call it the Institute. I can show you it if you want."

Before he could respond, Simon finally spoke. "Wait!" he shouted, "What's going on here? You- You're an ang-" a strange noise erupted out of Simon's mouth. Percy gave him a strange look as Jace whispered in his ear, "Blood suckers can't say holy words." His mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"To answer your question, I am an angel. An Archangel to be exact. As for how I became one, I was a Greek hero in my mortal life, and I guess my actions attracted the Creator himself." To prove his point, beautiful white wings glowed in heavenly light behind Percy.

Jace's eyes went as wide as saucers. To think that one day, maybe his actions could land him a spot in the army of God.

Percy looked at Jace expectantly. So, are you gonna take me to this place or not?" This snapped him out of his trance. "Oh, yeah sure!" Jace grabbed his keys and rushed out of the small apartment with the young angel in pursuit.

Once outside, they hailed a taxi. "Upper East Side." Ordered Jace. "Whatever you say." replied the driver.

Once he was sure that the driver wasn't looking Jace looked at Percy expectantly. "So," he started, "You said that you grew up in Manhattan. What was your mortal life like?" Percy continued to gaze out the window. "Normal," he lied, "Didn't really do much." Jace looked disappointed. "So, how did you get in the army of God? You must have done something." Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man, but tell me about the Institute. Is there more like you?"

"Like me you mean incredibly handsome with badass Seraph blade skills." Percy glared at him while he looked down at his feet. "Yes, there are more of the Nephilim." Before he could ask more, the car came to a stop. When they pulled up to the Institute, Jace smirked, "Most people only see an old cathedral, but it's actually our base." Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm not most people." The two approached the Institute. Percy, being an angel, had no trouble seeing through the glamour.

As they made their way through the Institute, Percy was immediately reminded of Camp Half Blood. Weapons decorated the walls, tempting him to pick one up. Before he could even move, a tall girl strutted towards him and Jace. "Hey Jace!" She looked over at Percy and blushed. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Percy. I met him when I went to see your little boyfriend. Turns out he's his roommate." Isabelle scoffed, "First of all, he's not my boyfriend. Second of all, I've never seen you before. Unless we've got another Clary case, I'm guessing that he's not a Shadowhunter."

"And you are correct," Percy smirked, "I'm an angel."

Izzy looked sceptically at Percy. "Oh really? This ratty teenager walks in here, with no knowledge of the Nephilim, I might add, and claims he's an angel. Jace, you can't just invite random, potentially delusional, mundanes into the Institute."

"Clary let Simon in." Jace smirked. Izzy glared at him and turned her attention back to Percy. "I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"Come on! At least give me a tour." Percy pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but no mundanes are allow-"

"But Percy isn't a mundane. Dude, show her your wings!"

Izzy crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. All of the sudden, a heavenly glow filled the room. Two beautiful wings erupted out of his back once again. His baggy jeans and sweatshirt transformed into a white robe, while runes were magically drawn on his skin.

Izzy's eyes went wide as saucers. At this point, a crowd started to appear. Everyone in the institute got down on one knee and took in all of the divine beauty.

Once Percy returned to his mortal form, Jace and Izzy stood up shakily.

"Do I still have to leave?" Asked Percy, blushing slightly from all of the attention.

"N-no, my lord. I apologize for my rude behavior."

Percy just smiled and laughed. "It's fine. Trust me, I have been in your situation before."

Suddenly, Percy could see a small red-head approaching his two companions. "Hey guys! Why is it so crowded in here?"

"Looks like someone woke up late this morning." Jace muttered. The girl blushed as red as her hair.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Percy," he said.

"Or to the rest of the Institute," Jace continued, "Lord Perseus." Percy glared at Jace.

"Clary. I'm sorry, am I missing something?"

"Percy is in the army of God." Izzy replied.

"The army of God," Clary repeated, "like an angel?"

"An archangel to be exact." Percy replied, blushing slightly.

Clary went wide-eyed. "But, if you're an angel, then why are you here on Earth? And why are you disguised as a mundane?"

Percy exhaled loudly. "Back at it again with the questions I see. I'm on Earth because God sent me out to help heal the world and protect the mort- uh, mundanes. As for why I'm disguised as a human, I can't go walking around with wings behind my back, now can I?"

Clary nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.

"So," Jace interrupted, "You wanna see the fighting area?"

"Sure," Percy replied, "I bet I can kick your butt in sword fighting."

Jace scoffed, "Well good luck, didn't you say that you grew up a mundane?"

"I said mundane, I never said human."

Sorry for the short chapter. Also sorry for not updating in a really long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy, Jace, Clary, and Izzy made their way to the big training room. Weapons were hung on every wall and the stench of sweat filled the air. It kind of reminded Percy of his mortal life at Camp Half Blood, in a sense that it had everything. Swords, bow and arrows, axes, agility training, endurance training, anything a demigod, or in this case a shadow hunter, could ever need.

Jace smirked at the awestricken, all-powerful angel. "What?" he teased, "Never seen weapons before?"

Percy stifled a laugh. If only he knew. "No, I've seen one before. It's just that it reminds me of my old life."

Clary stepped forward. "Could you tell us about it?"

Percy shook his head. "No. God has forbidden me from speaking of my mortal life."

"Why?"

"It was full of sin, full of death. The Lord has saved me, but with rebirth, comes sacrifice. I will never see my family again."

"But why wouldn't he let you see your family again?"

"His way is a mysterious one. But if I am to truly move on, I must accept the loss."

The three shadow hunters bowed their heads.

"So," Percy said abruptly, "Who want's to spar?"

Jace smiled and pulled out a shiny silver seraph blade. "Let's go." he said.

The two boys quietly strolled over to the fighting arena. It was a large room with see-through walls for spectators, and the rune of power on the ceiling.

"What? No weapons, angel?" Jace playfully taunted as they closed the door. Percy searched through his pockets, trying to find his trusty sword Riptide. He then remembered that he couldn't use a greek sword as a soldier of the heavenly army. He then closed his eyes, channeling his heavenly powers, hoping for a sword to appear. To his surprise, a three-foot blade that was bathed in a divine glow appeared in his hand.

Jace took a breath. "So you do have a weapon."

Percy smirked and got into a battle stance. Without warning, Jace charged. He experimentally jabbed, only to be blocked. Carefully, Jace analyzed his opponent, trying to find any weaknesses or openings. He, unfortunately, found none.

After a few minutes of playing defense, Percy raised his heavenly sword and skillfully disarmed the golden- haired shadow hunter. Jace found himself on the hard floor of the fighting arena with a sword at his neck.

To Percy's surprise, Jace grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. "Sorry," Jace said through gritted teeth, "But I don't like to lose."

He threw a hard punch at Percy's left side. Percy gritted his teeth, not wanting to give the ill-tempered shadow hunter the satisfaction.

" _Enough_!" A voice rang out through the arena. It was a voice that Percy did not recognize. Jace's eye's flashed white before dropping his blade and sitting down on the floor. It was then that Percy realized that the voice of which had he heard was his own. It was some sort of charm speak. He was then reminded of Piper, a girl from his old life. She had that power too.

'Man, I wish I could talk to her and tell her!' Percy thought.

Clary and Izzy were both staring at him, wide-eyed, through the see-through walls.

"Jace!" Percy shook his expressionless friend.

Jace looked up at him, his face vacant of any of his former humor.

"Master."


	7. Chapter 7

Percy looked at Jace, wide-eyed. His once vibrant golden eyes had gone pale. What had gone wrong? This had never happened when he was a demigod.

The two girls stomped up to him in a rage. The one with the vibrant red hair, Clary, landed a hard punch on his right cheek. Percy was sure that if he wasn't immortal, his bones would have cracked under the sheer force of her fist. The other girl, Izzy, pulled her back before she could do any more damage.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Clary, tears streaking down her face.

"I don't know!" Percy shouted back in a panic, "I-I don't know how I did that."

"Well you better find a way to undo it." Clary's eyes burned with a fiery rage, which made even Percy, the all-powerful Archangel, flinch.

"You do know how to undo it, right?" Izzy said, "I mean, you commanded him to be a mindless drone, maybe you could un-command him?"

Percy didn't look reassured. "Ok, sure." He rubbed his hands together in preparation, "Um... Jace, I command you to, um, be yourself again."

The two girls rolled their eyes. How could this seaweed brain be an Archangel?

The emotionless Jace continued to stare creepily off into the distance. "Ok," Percy continued, "Let's try this again. Jace, I command you to have your own free will again." Once he realized that his attempt was unsuccessful, Percy sighed, "Well, that didn't work."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "I've seen mundanes more useful that you. Now come on, we'll see if the library has anything on mind control."

Before Percy could even come up with a response, he was grabbed by the hand and dragged out of the room. Izzy knew it was risky talking to an angel like that, but he should be sorry for what he did to Jace.

Once they made their way to the library, Percy was instantly reminded of Annabeth and the life that he had of leave behind. Izzy led him over to a certain section of the room. "Here," she said, handing him what looked to be a 20-pound book, "Look through this and see if there is anything on mind control or charm speak. I'm going to look through another book."

Percy examined the book which was covered in dust and cobwebs like it was from some old corny horror film. The title read "Angels: The Strange and Mysterious Truth". Percy chuckled to himself. 'I'm strange and mysterious.' he mused.

After scanning through the first five pages, he looked up to see Clary struggling to drag Jace into the library. "Not a reader?" Percy joked. Clary glared back at him. "Shut up."

"Where have you been?" Asked Izzy.

"I've been trying to drag him down here," Clary grunted. "And he's really heavy.

"Well grab a book. We think there's something in here that might be able to fix what Percy did."

Not even looking up from his book, he raised his hand sarcastically acknowledging that it was, in fact, him that created Drone Jace.

Clary glared at him. "You know, you could feel a little bad."

"And I am, why do you think I'm helping you?"

Clary gave Percy a weird look before reluctantly taking a book off of the shelf.

After what felt like hours of reading useless facts, Izzy stood up. "I think I've found something! It says, 'The thundering command of an angel shalt never reside to one breath. For their gifts can enlighten and concieve, destroy and damn a soul.'"

Clary narrowed her eyes at Percy. "You damned his soul?"

For the first time, he didn't have a witty remark. "No-um, I didn't mean to. I mean, there has to be a way to fix it. I don't know what damn even means!"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "I mean that he's rotting somewhere in Lucifer's Hell!"

"Ok," he pursed his lips in deep thought, "If he's stuck somewhere, then can't we just find him and bring him back?"

"It doesn't work like that. Even if we knew where it was, Hell is a twisted place with an even more twisted overseer. And once you're there, there's no escape. I'm sorry, but I'm not going on another suicide mission."

Clary turned as red as her hair. "So we're just gonna stay here knowing that he's going to be tortured for all of eternity?"

Percy stood up. "For once, I agree with ginger over here. He's not a sinner, he doesn't deserve to suffer."

"Tell me something I don't know. But how are we even going to get there?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Who do you think sent him there in the first place? I can take us to Hell to retrieve Jace, assuming that I'll be able to teleport out."

Clary stared at him, "So there's a big chance that we might be stuck there forever?"

Izzy snorted. "When has that ever stopped you?"

"True." Clary shrugged. "So Mr. Pigion, fly us down to hell."

"Sure, Red," Percy smirked. "Grab my hands." The two girls grabbed his hands, forming a triangle.

"Now what?"

The young angel closed his eyes in concentration. After a few seconds, his eyes shot open and he screamed "TELEPORT!"

Nothing happened.

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "So," she said quite condescendingly, "This was your big plan?" Percy looked offended. "Cut me some slack! I've never done this before."

"Wait!" Clary exclaimed, "What if we created a portal to Hell?" Izzy looked to Clary as if she were talking to a child, "That's impossible. No portal can reach a non-Earthly destination."

Clary smirked, "No portal powered by a Nephilim can, but what about an angel?" Percy's eyes widened. "Yea," he pointed to Clary, "What she said." Izzy rolled her eyes at his immaturity and shrugged. "I guess we could try it."

Percy pulled out his steele and closed his eyes once more. 'Teleport.' he thought to himself, 'How do I teleport?' A bright glowing outline of a rose suddenly appeared in his mind. After a few seconds of gawking at it's undeniable glory, he opened his eyes to see that he had been unconsciously tracing it. He looked around to see if his two companions were as freaked out as he was. To his surprise, they were not.

Clary nodded. "Seems good to me." she said as she walked through the newly formed portal. Percy and Izzy followed in pursuit, abandoning the blank-faced Jace standing in the corner.

Upon exiting the portal, Percy's senses were suddenly bombarded with every rotten food, drink, or even corpse he was unfortunate enough to cross paths with. The pitiful cries of anguish felt like swords cutting into his ears with every second. He looks over to see Clary and Izzy wheezing and the poisonous air fills their lungs. "Here!" Percy yells over the loud screams of the underworld, "This will help your body to adjust to Hell." He drew a ruin on their forearms that kind of looked like one of those magical staffs he would see in movies. Looking closer, he came to realize that it was the symbol of Hades. 'Huh,' he thought, 'No matter where I go, my uncles are still creepy.'

Izzy's eyes widened as she examined the surroundings. "Guys," she said, slowly backing away, "We need to run."

"What?"

"Look!" Clary and Percy looked up to see a 12-foot monster with sickly purple skin and sharp teeth that seemed to be dripping with poison. Yet it's most horrifying feature was it's wing that were as dark as night. Gazing into them, Percy could see all of the many horrors that he had faced in his mortal life, as well as the ones he would face in his new life.

"Yes," he murmured, "Running is good."

The creature bared its fangs and charged.

 **I'm back!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I honestly have no excuse except sophomore year is the worst!**

 **Anyways, I know Clary and Izzy's personalities are a little different from the books, but it's been a while since I've read them and honestly, I like writing them like this. Also, please excuse any grammar, spelling, or just all and all bad writing. I will fix it but I'm tired and I just want to upload this chapter right away.**

 **I hope you guys have an amazing year (I know it's kind of late for that)**

 **God bless you all!**

 **-Unknown**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy locked eyes with the monster before he began to sprint. He felt it dig into his immortal soul like a fangirl on a fanfiction archive, searching relentlessly to find a weak spot in the armor he had been building since he first found out about the world of gods and demigods. Not long after, he felt its long and sharp claws digging into his back like a drill going into wood. He tried to summon his sword, but his brain was too fuzzy to focus on anything but pain.

"How could you abandon me, Percy?" Even over his screaming, the demon's voice rang through his ears like a drum. He knew that voice. It had been haunting him from the moment he decided to leave his mortal life behind.

"Annabeth?"

The claws dug deeper into his spine. He turned around to see the beautiful grey-eyed daugther of Athena that he fell in love with. "You could have come back for me! I was so alone!" 'Annabeth' cried. She pulled Percy into a tight hug, allowing her to sink her claws even further.

Percy knew that the real Annabeth was safe in Camp Half Blood, hopefully adjusting to a normal life and learning to live without him in it. Yet, Percy could not bring himself to kill this monster. "You're not her," he cried.

Clary and Izzy looked back at the scene, unsure of what to do. They never knew that Percy, the sarcastic, witty, and extremely annoying angel, could be so human.

Reminding herself to pester Percy about this later, Izzy charged the demon, seraph blade in hand. Currently occupied with reducing Percy to tears, the demon didn't notice the warrior until a blade was thrust into its side. With an ear-wrenching screeching sound, the demon bared its fangs and launched itself towards Izzy.

Before it could reach her, Clary made a jab at it, merely making a cut on its leg but angering it none the less. It turned towards her and growled as if it was irritated that it had to choose between two different girls.

With the two shadow hunters distracting it, the demon could no longer maintain its disguise and returned to a hideous winged beast, allowing Percy to collect himself. He wiped away the tears which he would later claim were never there, drew his angelic blade, and headed into battle.

Seeing Percy fight almost made Izzy and Clary forget about the weeping boy they had seen a few seconds ago- almost.

The angel charged at lightning speed, gracefully avoiding the claws that had earlier dug into his back. It took him about 15 seconds to fully decapitate the beast, littering his white shirt with golden dust.

Percy sheathed his angelic sword and marched forward with a haunted look on his face, not looking back to see if the two girls were following him.

"Not a word." he said through his teeth.

"So angel," Izzy smirks, "Are you going to tell use more about that girl or are you just going to sit around and pout?"

It had been a few hours after the demon attack and they had made camp at the edge of a cave. After ridding it of some lesser demons, Percy had put up a protective barrier around it to prevent evil spirits attacking them in their sleep.

Percy contemplated ignoring her until he realized that that would make her only more annoying. "A very special one." He said simply.

"Well, you've got to be more specific than that."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You know, I could just vaporize the two of you, leave Jace in Hell, and fly out of here."

Clary looked ready to punch him in the gut.

"I know," Izzy smiled sweetly, "But you wouldn't do that. Now spill."

Percy felt like an egg about to crack. "Fine," he rolled his eyes, "She's from my past life."

"I got that part."

Percy gave a frustrated look. "I don't know," he almost yelled, "What do you want to hear?"

Izzy gave a triumphant smile. "Who was that girl?"

"Like I said, someone very special."

Clary rolled her eyes. "But who is she really?"

Percy looked up at the endless foggy red sky and sighed. "I can't believe I'm telling this to you two," he muttered to himself, "Not that it's any of your business, but her name was Annabeth. She was my girlfriend when I was, you know, alive."

Clary looked sympathetic. "How did you die?"

Percy narrowed his eyes while Izzy gave her a disappointed look. "I was suffocated to death by an annoying ginger that could not mind her own business." He said, giving a sweet, sarcastic smile.

Clary, feeling extremely uncomfortable, looked down at her lap and muttered 'sorry'.

"Well," Izzy exclaimed, attempting to relieve some of the tension, "I think it's time we go to bed."

Percy, still glaring at the red-headed shadow hunter, willed three beds to appear. "Sleep tight girls."

Immediately after his head touched his pillow, Percy fell into a deep sleep. He soon found himself in a bright room with a familiar man standing next to him.

"Hello again, Perseus."

"God," Percy sank into a kneel.

"Stand my child," he said in a soothing voice, "The sooner you complete your quest and return the mortals back to Earth, the sooner you can join your brothers and sisters here in Heaven."

Percy stared at him. "But how?" He said exasperated, "This is just another trip to Tartarus. I can't go anywhere without being reminded of the life I used to live."

"Oh Percy," the Lord placed his hand on Percy's cheek, wiping away some of his tears, "Everyone is haunted by the demons of the past. But it is not your job to fight these demons. It is to be the light within a mile of darkness. Remember the journeys you have ventured with your past friends, and use the lessons you have learned from them to help guide your new companions."

Pery looked up at God. "But where can I find Jace?"

"You banished him from the Earth. He is where your Hell lies."

"Tartarus."

Hi Guys,

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Sophomore year is done and I'm finally going to TRY to stop being so lazy. Anyways, sorry if you found the last part kind of cheezy. I just got back from checking out some colleges and started dwelling on the future. With each chapter, I try to focus on something not only affecting Percy, but also affecting me so I can find a way to better myself through writing. Anyways, thanks so much for all of your support!

-Unknown


	9. Chapter 9

Percy turned in his sleep. The heavenly glow of his Lord began to dim, leaving darkness where light has once been. A deep cackle erupted through his ears like a banging drum. Off in the distance, he could see a figure walking toward him.

Once it was close enough, Percy realized that it was a fellow angel. Yet, its wings were stained with dirt and soot, its eyes glimmered with mischief and deceit, and it wore a large silver crown on top of its head. But most disturbingly, it looked exactly like him.

"Hello, Percy," it smirked.

"Who are you? And how did you get my face?" Percy replied.

The angel chuckled. "That does not matter. All that matters is us. Our kind used to reign above all things, you know?"

Percy pushed back the creature who was now seductively advancing towards him. "What?"

"Oh, such pity that you will never be able to see it! A world without humans, a world devoid of the puppetmaster and his puppets. I was his first creation, you know. I, like you, followed him blindly. Until he decided I wasn't enough and created that vexatious son of his."

"Wh-what are you talking about? What do you mean a world without humans?"

The creature let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh! Those bothersome humans, always painting me as the villain! But I was the one who stood up to the tyrant! I was the one who refused to serve those ignorant bottom-feeders and created my own kingdom to rule!"

It was now obvious to Percy that it was no longer talking to him. A familiar chill ran through his body. He remembered Luke talking like this after joining Kronos.

"Look man, I don't know who you are or why you look like me, but you look like you got your own problems to deal with so I'm just gonna go." Percy pinched himself, trying to wake up.

The image started fading but the angel wasn't done. "I look like you, because I am how you see yourself. Embrace the power beyond the tyrant and you will see the might of Sa-"

Percy awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around the cave to see his two companions sleeping and shook them awake.

"Wha-?" Mumbled Clary, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, we gotta go. The sooner we find Jace, the sooner we can get out of here."

"And the sooner you can fly back to your castle in the sky, we know." said Izzy, giving him a sarcastic look.

Percy scowled. "Watch it, human!" Surprisingly, Izzy kept her mouth shut after that remark. As they continued walking, Percy began to wonder if that creature from his dreams had an effect on him. Could he become that bitter? He remembered hearing the stories of Mr. D as a young demigod and wondering how a man filled with such joy and adventure could become the fat, grumpy god he had known. Was that his fate?

"Sorry," Percy looked down but didn't say more. If Izzy was surprised by the display of shame from an almighty servant of the Lord, she didn't let on. "Come on, bird boy" she scoffed. And with that, they continued further into the abyss.

About 20 minutes into their stroll through Tartarus, Percy finally broke the silence. "So, Clary, what's this thing you got going on with Jace?"

Clary turned beat red and attempted to scoff. "What do you mean?"

Percy shrugged. "Well despite being an all-powerful being that can sense emotions, it's pretty obvious that there's something going on. So spill."

Clary huffed, "It's complicated. It's like with you and Annabeth- you love each other and it should be perfect, but it can't."

"Why?"

"He's my brother." Percy raised an eyebrow, "I know it sounds crazy and disgusting... but, I guess I can't help the way I feel... I mean-"

"Look, I get it," Percy interrupted, "You know, my uncle married his sister, and it's not as gross as it seems. I mean, it's definitely gross, but I guess if you're into that..." Clary glared at him, "Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Percy gave her a sad smile. She reminded him a lot of Rachel. "No, I guess not. But trust me, the search for love is always the hardest part. We are on a journey through Hell for goodness sake! It's not supposed to be easy, but once we find him, you'll know the truth. God wants you to be happy but we have to find that for ourselves."

"You done quoting scripture, Pastor Percy?" Izzy quipped. Percy rolled his eyes. What was this girl's problem? "You done spouting one-liners? That's all you ever seem to do." Percy once again felt slightly guilty for provoking her. He knew that inside, she was broken- just like him. She was a reminder of all he had to leave behind- the badass swords, the way he and his friends use to joke about their impending doom.

Izzy scoffed and looked like she was going to retort, but was interrupted by a gasp. They both turned to see Clary pointing at something in the distance. "Guys," she said, steadily, "What is that?" To the two girls, it was only a speck, but they could still hear the mild yelling coming from that point. Percy, with his enhanced angel sight (He still hasn't come up with a name for it), could see that it was a huge coliseum, filled to the brink with monsters.

"You guys stay here," he said, "I'm just going to check this out." Without giving them a chance to respond, he flashed out and headed towards the Coliseum. What he didn't hear was a frustrated Izzy complaining, "Why does he always have to be so dramatic?"

Once he arrived at the Coliseum, Percy began to wonder what the hell he was doing there. The monsters weren't attacking him or his friends. He just felt like he needed to be here. Before he could contemplate this more, the loudspeaker sounded, "Well if it isn't Percy freak'in Jackson! My wife has told me so much about you." He looked over to see a large shadowy man (if you could call it a man) sitting atop a throne that seems to be made of pure darkness. He was beginning to think that Tartarus was not the most ideal place for an angel.

"Are you Lucifer?" He had heard stories of a dark angel that would try to corrupt him.

The shadowy man let out a huff. "Do I look like a 'Bringer of Light' to you? No? Well, it seems that you've not only turned your back on your gods, but have forgotten that we exist altogether. Did you really think that death could release you from your past?"

Percy tightened his jaw. "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "Hmm, you're a feisty one, aren't you? If you should know, I am called Erberus."

The crowd of monsters started cheering when he introduced himself. Percy couldn't help but imagine Erberus as one of those teenage heartthrobs from those movies that he and Piper used to ironically watch. Even more so when he saw their "Welcome to the Darkside" and "Team Erberus" t-shirts.

"Well..." Percy paused, slightly attempting to create some dramatic tension, "Nice to meet you Erberus. It has been lovely walking in on your... whatever you're doing, but I must be going."

Just before he could get ready to flash out, Erberus yelled, "Wait!" The whole audience, including Percy, turned their heads towards him. "Don't you want to know where your friend Jace is?"

Now this caught Percy's attention. "What do you know about Jace?"

Erberus gave him a smug smile, which really pissed Percy off. He has died and come back as a freaking angel of the Lord, and deities are still looking at him like a bug they could squish! And they can't!

"I know where he is."

Percy skeptically raised an eyebrow. He knew he wasn't going to get this information easily. "Where?"

Erberus chuckled, "I'll tell you once both of my champions are dead. And if they're not, he and the two mortals you brought with you are dead"

Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why was his life so full of cliches? He made his 'bring it on gesture' and yelled, "Well then bring out the champions! And while we're at it, why don't you rub that smug smirk off your face?" Unfortunately, it only grew larger.

"Well angel, you have made your choice. Bring out the champions!" Two of the iron gates inside the coliseum opened revealing two huge shadows. They got bigger and bigger as the figures walked towards the entrances. Once they were in full view, Percy's heart dropped.


End file.
